


Vision

by vsnow



Series: HP/FB Prompts [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU if they stayed together, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Starts a bit sad but has fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsnow/pseuds/vsnow
Summary: Albus cannot sleep.Gellert has a vision.





	Vision

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucky_Moony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Moony/gifts).



 

 

Albus knew whom had been the one to kill his sister.

He was a murderer. It had been accidental, but it was murder all the same.

Perhaps in another life Albus would have repressed the memory, run away from all he had seen with his own eyes. But he could not.

Aberforth on the other hand seemed more than willing to turn a blind eye, to blame it all on Grindelwald.

Albus Dumbledore would not have that. Gellert was guilty of much, but this had not been one of his crimes. It was Albus himself who had killed. He had killed one of the two remaining close family he had, and in doing created a rift between the final.

It haunted him as much as it had set him free.

The pair had fled to Bathilda’s, using a portkey to travel far away.

During the day hours, Albus was driven and focused. Though the young pair were equal, from an outside perspective one might believe otherwise. It was Gellert’s own doing, he put Albus on a pedestal, at the heart of all of their plans. And during these daylight hours Albus was happy, for this was always a time of freedom.

At night, when the light left, Albus was once again visited by his demons.

On these nights Albus felt at his worst. The joys and passions of the day balanced by grief and regret. On these nights his mind replayed over and over the terrible memories.

Gellert was his only source of light. The blond would stay up with him, speaking to him or sitting in silence, whatever he needed. Even so, every third or fourth night exhaustion would take over and Gellert would fall asleep.

Tonight was one such night.

 Albus looked over at the sleeping form beside him. Gellert had fallen asleep reading, the book falling from the side of the bed to the floor was what had drawn his attention. Albus wondering how the other could sleep so well. He had seen Gellert kill once, doing so as though it was nothing at all out of the ordinary. And though Gellert had told him that it was his first time, Albus suspected otherwise.

With Gellert now asleep, a strange feeling of being alone washed over Albus and his mind became infested with familiar concerns.

He knew they would persist until he too lost consciousness. He prayed it would be soon, for he felt drained.

Suddenly-

Gellert shot up from his sleep, eyes wide open and searching.

It caused Albus to jump, no longer feeling as tired as before, “What’s wrong?” He asked, already moving to place a comforting hand on the other’s arm, “A nightmare?”

Gellert shook his head slowly, “Not quite, it did not appear to be a dream of any kind.”

“Then-” Albus prompted again, wondering, “-a vision then?”

The words Gellert spoke next would have been the farthest guess from Albus’s mind.

“I lost our baby.”

The pair were still for a moment.

Albus tried to collect himself, he tried to be supportive-  “We don’t have a baby.”

 _Visions are often not what they appear._ Gellert wanted to remind. But instead he spoke a single word, “Yet”

And whether he knew it or not, Gellert had successfully pushed aside all the annoying clutter in Albus’s mind. It caused Albus to let out a small chuckle.

The sound of the other’s laughing voice was the greatest prize Gellert could imagine. He would do anything to see it continue. Now settled from the vision, he offered up a proposition, “It wouldn’t hurt to try, in fact-”

“Regardless of how often we would ‘try’-“ Albus cut off the thought, already knowing exactly where it would head, “-we cannot have a child.”

“You don’t know that.” Gellert smiled wide, speaking as though he knew something Albus did not.

But the other was sure, “Actually, I know for a fact.”

“So…” Gellert leaned forward, “I take it then you don’t want to?”

“Alright, out of the bed.” Albus pointed past Gellert, showing him away.

“You can’t banish me! This is my bed too!” Gellert protested, remaining where he was, “And what have I done?”

“You already confessed to your crime.” He let Gellert stew in confusion before reminding, “You lost our baby. How will I ever forgive such a thing?”

Gellert snorted with laughter, “Then I am at your mercy. Tell me what I can do to regain your favor.”

Albus lowered his arm, “Sleep.” He stressed despite not wishing to once again be awake alone, “You have not slept well in a few nights.”

“If I am so in need of sleep then so are you.” Gellert became more serious, knowing of the other’s chaotic sleep cycle.

Sleep was a nice thought, but “I might not be able to.” Albus said truthfully, “But that does not mean you should force yourself to keep awake.”

Gellert rested himself back onto the bed, “Even if you don’t sleep, will you at least lie with me?”  

Albus answered by moving closer, finding his place within arms.

“This is much better.” Came a contented whisper.

And Albus had to agree.


End file.
